The Laundromat
by EdwardCullen'sGirl3
Summary: First Lemon, go easy please. Crappy attempt at humor. AU Pairing: E/B


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, except for some of the books.

* * *

"Edward, its laundry day!" Bella rang as she saw the huge basket of dirty clothes growing in their shared walk in closet. "God, Bella, why today of all days, huh? It's my last day off and I wanna enjoy it." Edward works as a 911 operator for the L.A. County, so any day off is a vacation. "Eddie…" Bella moaned, "it's a slow, cool Sunday afternoon. You really should come along." But Edward was not letting up, he was sticking to his guns. "As much as I adore you, my Isabella, there is no way you're getting me off this sofa." 'Why is he being so stubborn today? Well, I have a way to fix that' thought Bella as she sauntered away from the kitchen island and sinuously straddled herself across her husband's lap. She proceeded to say in her sexiest voice possible, "Well Edward, being that will be no one there, it'll just be you, me, and a lot of space and opportunity." She knew exactly what to say when she wanted her Edward to do what she wanted. He was wrapped around her little finger. "Baby, the way you're speaking, I really don't think you want to wash clothes." "Maybe not, if you come along, you can find out what I really want you to do to me." That finally broke Edward, coupled with her sensual way her chest rubbed against his with every breath she took. He sighed and gave up. "I'll get the car." Bella smiled to herself knowing that she'd won again. They made their way to the local Laundromat with their piles of clothes in the backseat.

Bella began separating their clothes when all of a sudden, she was grabbed from behind by those very familiar muscular arms that encircled her waist and flipped her to where she was centimeters away from her love's face. She could feel his cool breath mingling with hers. "Now, what was that you wanted me to do to you," he breathed in her face purposely, already knowing what it did to her. "I…uh…I, I." She continued to stutter trying fruitlessly to clear her head. To solve her problems he fiercely captures her lips in a passionate, long, kiss. The kiss deepened as each moment, forgetting where they were completely. Without breaking their embrace, Edward deftly swept her up off her feet, gently placing her on top of a running washing machine. Before long, all the foreplay got old and he hastily remover her flimsy pale blue sundress. Without realizing it the rest of her clothes were on the ground next to his. Excruciatingly slow, he started his attack on her left breast, nipping and sucking as she writhed with pleasure. A small moan escaped from her lips. Once he felt his work was done, he moved on to the other side, repeating the process. All too quickly for her taste, he moved away from her and she nearly screamed in disapproval.

He chuckled almost darkly as he sat her up and trailed butterfly kisses from the base of her throat down to her wet, throbbing core. She was already dripping with desire. With his hand at her stomach, he started his oral journey. The sensation of his tongue sliding up and down her slit caused her to moan loudly and arch her back to match the rhythm of his thrusts; in and out, in and out, quickening his pace each time. She was pleasantly surprised when he slipped two of his fingers into her hot core. With increasing speed, he pumped into her. She felt her release coming when that fiery feeling in her stomach arose. Her moans grew louder until they filled the room. He felt her muscles clench around his hand and felt her warm wetness slide down his hand. He then proceeded to lick his hand clean. He did the same with her "Kitten". He reached up to kiss her gently. She could taste herself on his lips. It was sweet, warm, and fermented. Like peach cider, almost. She liked it. Bella's urge and need for her husband to be inside of her was very near unbearable. Though he didn't need her to say anything that he felt her need, he loved to hear her breathy voice, thick with desire, tell him exactly what she wanted and he had no problems with making her beg if he wanted her to. This thought being very arousing to him, he decided he would. So he got up from on top of her and sat across from her on a neighboring dryer. She made this mewling noise as if to ask 'Why?'. He thought she was being so adorable and was about to ditch his plans and just pounce on her, but didn't. "Edward," she whined, "why are you so far away and not over here quenching my thirst?" Edwards reply was simple. "I think I've done enough, here, I'd much rather watch you pleasure yourself."

She stared wide-eyed with shock at her husband. She'd never heard him say anything like that before. He kept his expression serious. So she laid back on the washer and moved her hands down to her center, but was stopped short by a white hand. "Keep your eyes locked on me. I love seeing your expressions and hearing the sounds you make when you're in ecstasy. " Now, she was passed shocked, but was more than happy to oblige him. So, her eyes never leaving his, she took her breast roughly into her hand and rolled her nipple between her thumb and index finger while simultaneously pumping the fingers of her other hand into herself with intensity and speed. He couldn't deny his arousal any longer. Watching his wife in so much pleaser sent him over the edge. He took his erection into his hands and matched her pace effortlessly. "Cum for me, my Bella," Edward whispered to her. It wasn't hard for her, she felt her muscles clamp, and they climaxed together. He completely forgot what he was going to do and just pounced on her. He saw the pure lust in her eyes and it mirrored his.

"Take me now," Bella sighed huskily in his ear as he lay on top of her. He slowly and steadily began to enter her, "Please, don't be gentle. Put every ounce of your passion and hunger into me. Make love to me like you've always wanted to." Bella was feeling bold today, even while making love on a dryer. But that didn't matter to them. They were lost in themselves, for a second he just stared at her, admiring her beauty. Then she noticed that his eyes changed, from love and desire, to glazed over lust, fire, hunger, passion, and determination all coupled into one. He plunged into her deeply and she tossed her head back and her back arched in ecstasy. He caught her by the back of her neck and pulled her head up to face him. "I don't want to have to tell you again, eyes on mine at all times," he said, though not interrupting his stroke. She nodded, feebly, her eyes wide, eager to follow any command he gave to her, and he knew it, too. He stroked her from her hip to calf and she looked up in surprise and he hitched her leg across his hip and flipped her over so she was straddling him.

She stared to ride his, her eyes not leaving his once. He rocked up on his heels and kissed in between her chest, and her back arched sharply in reply. Her hands wound tightly in his hair as she pulled him closer to her. The slight vibration of the rickety dryer caused amazing sensations for the both of them as for the third and final time they felt their climax in-sync. Breathing heavily, Edward wrapped his arms around his arms around his wife's waist, laying his head on her chest listening to her erratic heartbeat, she sighed contently and rested her head on his. They sat there in bliss for a while until Edward saw something that caught his eye, and he chuckled lightly. "What's so funny, babe?" asked Bella with piqued curiosity. "Oh, nothing, just take a look to your right." She looked at him strangely but followed his gaze. Her mouth made a slight 'o' of mock horror as she looked around and saw the entire stack of neatly separated laundry strewn all over the floor. "I guess that's what happens when you have mad, passionate, jungle-like sex on a dryer…with clothes on top of it." Edward said with humor. So, she got off the dryer, and found her sundress. She put it on, underwear-free of course, and pranced around picking up the clothes, bending over seductively giving him a great view. He watched appreciatively every move she made as she made her way around the Laundromat until she was done.

* * *

Read and Review please!


End file.
